


替身

by xinlingmoonmoon



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon
Summary: 扎马斯怀念他与黑悟空的过去。
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu, Zamasu/Son Goku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	替身

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnidgetKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/gifts).



“你有不死之身，只要你活着，我们的计划就不会终止。”  
对方这样说。  
他为他戴上戒指。  
“你快走，我去拦住他们。”  
“那你呢？”  
“你忘了吗，我会瞬间移动啊，我很快会去找你的。”  
  
扎马斯睁开眼，他恍惚了一会才从梦中挣扎出来。  
他看着身边熟睡的人，露出微笑。  
扎马斯并不想惊醒对方，所以他在对方额头留下一个轻柔的吻，悄悄下床，没有发出一点声音。  
神很少需要食物，但人类的身体不能长久挨饿，扎马斯需要去准备早餐。一开始扎马斯面对人类的烹饪用具还会手忙脚乱，但现在他已游刃有余了，他熟练地将鸡蛋打到碗中，心想对方的身体状况，果然比起煎蛋还是蛋羹比较好。  
吃过饭后，如果条件允许，他们可以到森林里散步，然后是上午茶，扎马斯规划着行程，心情渐渐愉快起来，如果不是怕吵醒床上仍在熟睡的人，他几乎要哼起歌来。  
  
“起床吃饭啦！”扎马斯端着蛋羹走到床边  
没有回应。  
“啊，我又忘记了。”扎马斯将蛋羹放到一边，解开了蒙在床上人眼上的布料，又拿出塞在对方嘴中的口球。  
“正好蛋羹还很热，我先帮你清理一下，然后来吃饭吧。”  
扎马斯解开锁住对方四肢的锁链，掏出还在对方体内震动的跳蛋，诚挚道歉：“对不起，昨晚是我疏忽了，你这一晚上很辛苦吧。”  
扎马斯抱起对方，他只需挥挥手便能将一切清理干净，但他只清理了湿的一塌糊涂的床单。人类的身体，还是泡个澡会更舒服吧，扎马斯想。  
扎马斯试了试，水温正好，他轻柔地将对方放进浴缸。  
“如果感觉不适就说出来。”  
没有回答。  
扎马斯并不在意，昨晚是他太过分，对方不想理他也能理解。  
“下次，我一定会注意的。”  
扎马斯抬起对方的手，吻了那枚银色的戒指。  
无名指上的戒指。  
“你当时就给我戴到这只手上，是故意的吧？”扎马斯笑了起来，“我不信你是那种忙中出错的人。”  
“我不是他。”嘶哑的声音响起。  
扎马斯瞪着对方，他当然是他。  
“你知道的，我是……”  
剩下的话没能说出口。  
扎马斯用气剑捅入他的身体，打断他的话。  
“你当然是，我会证明。”  
血染红了浴缸，但扎马斯不在乎，他很有分寸，而且他会治疗，他不会让他出事的。  
“Black，Black……”扎马斯抱着对方，他抚摸着对方的脸颊，看着对方左耳上翠绿色的耳环，“你当然是Black……”  
“我不是……”对方顽强地发声，身上的伤口让他说话有些艰难，“你以前也是这样称呼他的吗……”  
他不需要他提醒！  
扎马斯又捅了一剑，满意地看到原本就虚弱的人再次失去意识。  
“你当然是他。”扎马斯怜爱地捧起对方的脸，手上的血留在对方脸上，现在更像了，像极了他见他的最后一面。  
“我不会让你有事的。”扎马斯说，他治疗了对方的伤势，但对方仍没醒来。  
他吻上对方的嘴，嘴唇柔软，他将他呵护的很好。  
他将对方左耳翠绿的波塔拉含进嘴里用舌头拨弄。  
他为他戴上自己的波塔拉，他为他戴上他给自己的戒指，现在他看来就和他一样。  
扎马斯轻舔着对方的耳垂，感到对方的身体不安地扭动起来。  
“嘴上说不是，但身体反应明明和从前一样呢。”  
扎马斯不顾满缸的血水，将头埋到对方胸前。  
“果然，这就是你啊。”  
以前，他都会抱紧自己，他的下巴会蹭着自己额头，他会温柔地将自己抱起来……但现在，扎马斯只能紧紧抱住对方，让对方的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，假装他们和从前一样紧紧相拥。  
“和从前一样呢。”扎马斯低声说。  
他熟悉他，他熟悉他的身体，他熟悉他会有的反应。  
扎马斯轻咬着对方的乳头，对方虽然失去意识，但身体依然能做出本能的反应。  
扎马斯对此非常满意，他抚摸着对方的每一寸皮肤，他过去从未想过自己会如此迷恋一具人类的身体。  
“真美啊。”扎马斯发出赞叹。  
  
“真美啊。”黑悟空发出赞叹，他俯下身，吻着扎马斯的脖颈。  
扎马斯喘息着，他搂住黑悟空，手指在对方背上划出道道痕迹。  
“你也好美，扎马斯，”扎马斯说，“你的灵魂高尚、纯洁，散发着我前所未见的光辉。”  
“你也是，扎马斯。”  
他进入了他，他接受了他。  
扎马斯感到身体被填满，他感到从未有过的满足。  
  
扎马斯从回忆中醒来，他掰开身下人的双腿，经过一晚上的调教，对方的后穴依然松软，他可以直接进入。  
甬道温暖、紧致，扎马斯发出满足的叹息。  
他抱紧身下的人，久久不愿松开。  
我们又合为一体了呢，Black。  
你的身体，真的好美，Black。  
我真的很想你，……  
  
扎马斯从浴缸中站起来，染红的水从他身上滴落，就像他在流血。他跌跌撞撞地走到镜子前，看着镜中的自己。  
看到脸上的几道泪痕。  
扎马斯，扎马斯……扎马斯在心中呼唤着爱人的名字，你给了我理想，指引了我方向，又抛下我一个。  
他说他会回来，但他再没见过他。  
他可以对着孙悟空称呼千百遍Black，但他永远无法呼唤他扎马斯。  
他终究无法欺骗自己。  
也许他的内心并不想欺骗自己。  
但他真的很想能骗过自己。  
  
扎马斯温柔地将清洗干净的悟空放回床上。  
这里没有许诺的未来。  
这里也没有互相陪伴的人。  
蛋羹已经凉了。  
扎马斯走向厨房，他还可以做很多新的食物。  
他想他还可以继续做梦。  
他还有很多时间。  
很多很多时间。  
  
END


End file.
